The invention relates to a mounting or hold-down apparatus for use with dirt bikes while they are being transported in a trailer, van, pickup truck or the like. While the invention has particular application to dirt bikes, it will be understood to also have application to motorcycles, motor bikes, motor skooters and the like.
It is a common practice to move such vehicles to new locations where they may be used to ride trails, participate in hill climbs or other activities. It is essential to transport such dirt bikes in a manner which prevents significant lateral as well as longitudinal movement. Commonly such vehicles have been secured with cords, which may be nylon, or ropes. Such means for mounting these vehicles have not been wholly satisfactory because they are subject to sudden unanticipated failure and are relatively difficult to install. In addition such apparatus requires substantial time to install and is subject to damage either from breakage or due to a change in elasticity. In addition the use of cords or ropes is not satisfactory because they do not permit the user to lock the vehicle in place.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will firmly and reliably lock a vehicle in place.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which enables the user to securely lock a vehicle in place in a manner which will make theft of the vehicle difficult.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which, in addition, is safe, reliable, positive, quick and convenient and does not wear out.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which can be manufactured at relatively low cost.